degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Extreme Ep 7
Wasted Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. The contestants woke up in a rather unusual environment and the teams all had planned to get the other team out of the house no matter what it took. Annie found Amy out, Dani and Topher got into heated conflict after Topher attempted to defend Ash once Ash had revealed to Team Bylot about Bridgette's elimination. And speaking of which Team Victoria won thanks to Yazzy and Dani outsmarting Alejandro. And it was Lindsay who took the elimination tonight. Who's next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme. Ash: I could get used to this. Yazzy: Same. Yazzy: What everyone else doesn't know is I have a speech prepared if we win after next challenge. ' ''(Both teams meet up) Annie: Okay what the fuck gives? Chris: This next challenge gives Annie! Lizzy: Okay ........ (Yazzy, Ash and Kieran gasp in awe) '''Kieran: I know exactly where Chris is going with this challenge! But he'll do that thing he does. Chris: Each of you must go through the torturous obstacle course to this fence. Yazzy: Sure that's eas - - (Gets shocked by the fence) ''Ow? Is that a fucking chicken? Tyler: Wait what?! ''(Kieran, Jasmine, Topher and Sammy look as well but Sammy and Topher also get shocked) Sammy: Ow! How did Jasmine and Kieran not get shocked? Chris: Because they're not the ones giving me snark or making what Geoff and Bridgette were less annoying compared to now. Geoff: Dude........ Topher: I think that's an insult to us and part of a compliment to you. Lizzy: Jesus........... Chris: Oh yeah the chicken. First team to catch it after the course is the winning team. LeShawna: Oooh we got this challenge in the bag hands down! Dani: Oh so you guys will automatically win again after we win once in a long fucking time?! On what account? Geoff: Well first we don't have a chicken phobe on our team. Tyler: (Faking a laugh) ''I'm not scared of chickens anymore. Dani: Liar. You didn't come to the fence. Ash: ''(Getting angry) ''Dani............ Xavier: Well he's scared. ''(Ash gives Xavier the finger) Trent: Wow Ash. Yazzy: Yeah someone's colorful. (Amy stifles a laugh as Tyler gets near the fence witnessing the chicken) Sammy: It's not funny Amy! Amy: Nobody asked you Lamey Samey. Sammy: Oh my god WHY?! Amy: Since you got a backbone you think you're the hottest piece of action here. "4 for you." said Topher. Cry me a fucking river. And how does a guy like him have the hots for your pathetic slutty self? I mean I remember reading your diary saying a guy like him could NEVER go for a girl like you. (Starting to laugh) ''You're about as embarrassing as Gwen with her crush on Trent back in season 1 or Ella wanting her "Prince Charming" . Sammy: IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY AMY! ''(Sammy grabs Amy by the ear) Amy: Ow! Let GO! (Amy and Sammy get into a slap fight until Amy pushes Sammy to the ground) Amy: Hope you guys lose. Topher: (Helping Sammy up and pulling her into an embrace) ''What happened? Yazzy: Amy embarrassed Sammy. And called her a slut. Jasmine: Fucking bitch. Ash: Does somebody need their ass kicked? Yazzy: I dunno but she also hoped we lost so we're doomed. Topher: Yazzy .............. Trent: That's not what you said earlier. Yazzy: DUDE! DO NOT listen in on my confessionals. Unless I'm talking about how big Topher and Amy would be ever so ratchet together and share a kiss probably as bad or worse than back in season 1 when Heather ambushed you. But yes someone needs their ass kicked Aisling! Ash: Yeah we're gonna win. Kieran: Or not my team's the best. Ash: My team is camera perfect. Kieran: You sound like someone still in the game when you say that. '''Ash: Maybe Yazzy was being dramatic when she said we're doomed. But in all seriousness we might be improving with the people on our team. Sammy's away from Amy, Topher's actually acting like a team player, Dani's one of the smartest people on our team, Xavier too, Trent and Tyler got 2 seasons ago than they ever have, I helped out with the tree cabin, Jasmine ...... she's literal perfection, and Yazzy too she's been schemey since this season.' (Both teams start going through the course Lizzy and Kieran bump into one another) Lizzy: Fuck outta my way you fanboy dog. Kieran: Excuse you Lizzy? Katie: Wow you won't stop. Lizzy: Dafuck Katie? We hadn't started a thing. Dani: Okay. What is this about? Trent: What if Amy wrote that note? Sammy: I'm not surprised there. Ash: If Amy wrote it Sammy would've been in Jo's place of elimination. Still you JUST might be onto something. Trent: Just a thought. Plus some of the past eliminations excluding Cam have been rigged this season. Dani: Well Amy? She's a bitch but come on. She's not that sneaky and she's not that clever. She just wants to make Sammy miserable whether or not she treats her like garbage or not. ' ''(Annie glares as the rest of her team makes it through inside the fence) Katie: Annie! Chris: Uh uh. Not so fast Katie. It's an automatic disqualification if you help Annie out. Katie: Damn it ........ Xavier: I spy the chicken. (Lizzy and Kieran turn around then Lizzy trips Kieran) Kieran: Lizzy! I'm on your team! Lizzy: Well I am trying to get ahead. '''Yazzy: If they lose it better not be Lizzy going home. I mean yes she's hotheaded but she's not the one who should go. Yazzy: If they lose I say we convince them to vote out Amy. Jasmine: As if they hadn't tried mate. She's still in the game for God knows why. Yazzy: Maybe since she's possibly the evil mastermind behind these sketchy ass eliminations. I overheard a certain someone. Think about it Jasmine. Ironically Sammy would have been out the game not Jo - - or say she coulda taken out anyone on this team most likely to defend Sammy i.e. you, me, Ash or Topher - - however we all know she loves kicking her around. Jasmine: Maybe I mean she's complete bitch who I'd make sleep with the crocodiles but also she's not exactly all that smart. Ash: But somehow cunning since last season she got the whole team excluding you to turn against her. Ironic when one of them gets with Sammy. "4 for you." But yeah Amy's gotta go. And a chicken to catch I say Tyler does it. Tyler: Aisling ......... Sammy: (Taking Tyler with her) ''If you don't mind .......... Ash: What just happened here? Jasmine: I got roped into talking with you 2. Then Sammy took Tyler. Tyler: ''(As he's in a tree with Sammy) ''Is this gonna work? Sammy: In the challenge? Yes. With your chicken phobia? No since you're too fucking scared of those for who knows why and you won't even be that close to one. Easy does it ........... and ''(The trap is released onto the chicken) Chris: And Team Victoria wins! (They all start cheering Ash then kisses Tyler) '' Chris: And shocking twist you guys all get to vote for who goes home on their team ''(Team Victoria give evil stares to Amy) Amy: Da fuck you losers? Topher: The brutal irony when we win a challenge. Ash: Truth. And what Amy doesn't know. Yazzy: The moment I have been waiting for. ''' '''Xavier: Going against the note's rules. Ash: I'm so proud of you Tyler! Yeah bye Amy. Jasmine: Bye Amy. Topher: And now Sammy - - and Sampher/Sammopher - - won't have to suffer any longer. ''' '''Tyler: I'm glad we won this challenge. (At the elimination ceremony) '' Alejandro: Still not over you outsmarting me. Yazzy: Oh whatever. ''(Yazzy smiles as Trent puts his arm around her) Chris: And now for the moment of truth .......... the contestant going home tonight is....... 'Lizzy: Please not me! I know I'm cocky and hotheaded but come on! Annie didn't encounter the chicken. ' (Topher takes Sammy's hand as she smiles) Ash and Yazzy: Awww! Chris: Katie. (All of Team Victoria gasps) Ash, Sammy, Topher and Yazzy: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK THOUGH?! Katie: It's ok guys. 'Dani: If I remember correctly everyone had no votes in referral to Katie. ' (Ash, Sammy, Yazzy and Topher gather by the dock of shame) Lizzy: Hate to sound selfish but I'm glad I didn't go. Amy: Oh don't worry Lizzy. To be honest better Katie than anyone else. Katie: You've all been set up! YOU ALL GOT SET UP! THIS WHOLE ELIMINATION IS A FIX! Yazzy: (As Katie gets launched) ''Excluding the challenges we won this game is not going that well. Ash: Yeah. Topher: I just wonder what the merge has for us. Sammy: That is if we make it. Topher: Oh we will. And then by that time no more Amy and no more blackmail. ''(Topher kisses Sammy on the cheek) Chris: Who will be next off the show? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Extreme! Category:Blog posts